Ipod Challenge
by French Key
Summary: Ten songs. Ten moments. Ten stories. A series of ten unrelated drabbles based on ten songs. Rules are posted inside.


**A/N: I've seen these done loads of times before and I thought I'd have a go at doing my own today. They don't relate to each other at all. I hope you enjoy them. It's my first time doing one of these so if you want to leave me any comments or advice please feel free. Any mistakes are my own although it has been beta read by my wonderful boyfriend Duskmare. Enjoy! **

**RULES**

**1. Pick a character or pairing or fandom you like._  
_**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. No lingering afterwards. Editing spelling is allowed but no changing anything else!**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them.**

1. Colours by Yvonne Lyon (3.52)

Walking in the rain wasn't as bad as everyone said it was, mused Ron. It was supposed to be horrible and wet and just generally not nice. While it was definitely wet it wasn't really horrible. Ron found that in the rain, everything became much sharper. Clearer. Smells were amplified. He particularly enjoyed the scent of wet pine needles on the breeze on his way through a forest. It was the colours, however, that he appreciated most. Everything was so much brighter and sharper when seen in the rain. Everything gleamed and shone with a different light. Her eyes as he kissed her were the brightest, most vibrant he had ever seen them. No, walking in the rain wasn't that bad.

2. Cold As You by Taylor Swift (3.58)

Frigid. That was what he had yelled at her retreating back. Frigid. She walked away, shoulders straight and stiff, not letting him see the tears running down her face. Frigid. Of course she wouldn't sleep with him. Frigid. It reverberated around the inside of her skull until she wanted to scream her anguish to the heavens. Frigid. Was it a crime to want to wait until the right time, until she was ready? Frigid. At least she showed emotion sometimes. Frigid. She couldn't stop hearing him yell it in that condescending, sneering tone he favoured. Frigid. He was one to talk about frigid. Frigid? She'd show him frigid. She was nowhere near as cold and emotionless as he was, with that mask he wore. She'd show him.

3. Try by Bebo Norman (4.35)

He couldn't do it. He knew that. He'd always been useless at everything magical. He knew that. He'd been told often enough by everyone. Teased and mocked at school for his poor performance in class. Scolded and punished at home for his inability to perform the smallest feats correctly. He'd never been able to do it. Never. Maybe today would be different but he had no reason to believe it. Flying lessons. He was scared of heights. He'd been on a broom before and he'd hated it. In fact, he'd nearly been sick all over his uncle. He was sure he couldn't do it. Maybe he should just go and hide in his room until it was all over. He could say he'd been ill. A sudden clap on the shoulder startled him.

"Cheer up, Neville. I'm sure it won't be that bad. If you just have a bit of confidence it will all go fine."

The encouragement made him want to try.

4. Standing in your silence by Bebo Norman (3.29)

Silence. He shifted nervously, suddenly unsure of himself. Had he made the right decision? Should he maybe have waited a little longer? She wasn't saying anything. He gulped nervously. Maybe he should just run now. Or maybe he should smile and laugh and call it all a joke. She was opening her mouth. He couldn't listen. He knew it was too soon…

Silence. She stood frozen in the silence, barely able to believe her ears. He'd finally asked. She had thought this moment was never coming. She'd thought he was going to wait forever. She'd been debating the wisdom of carrying this on for as long as she had. She smiled softly into the silence and opened her mouth…

"Yes"

5. Every Little Thing by Delirious? (5.20)

She paired up his socks for him when they came out of the wash. He had a cup of coffee waiting for her when she got up in the morning. She covered him with a blanket when he fell asleep on the couch, exhausted from a day in the office. He rubbed the tension out of her shoulders after a bad day at work. She kissed him on the cheek as she flew around the kitchen, cooking up a wonderful dinner. He kissed her on the forehead on his way out the door in the morning. She held him as he woke screaming from a nightmare of the war. He held her as she sobbed under the pressure of trying to keep it together for everyone else.

Together, they looked after one another, loved one another, cared for one another. He didn't tell her as often as he could have and she wasn't much better. They may not have spoken their love often but they showed it. In every little thing they did for each other, their love shone through. After all, it was the little things in life that mattered most. As long as they had each other, everything was alright.

6. So What by P!nk (3.34)

"You're not going out of the door wearing that, young lady. Change now!"

She rolled her eyes. Her parents were such old fashioned morons. She could wear whatever she liked. She didn't need them to tell her what to do. She could look after herself perfectly well. They just wanted to control her entire life. Well they could just deal with it. She was her own person. They expected her to be just as perfect as her wonderful cousins. Well tough. She wasn't. Maybe her mother had been a prefect and head girl and maybe her cousin had perfect grades and was a superstar. Well she wasn't. And she'd prove it to them. She'd be fine on her own. She turned to the window of her room, cracked it open a little and slipped out. By the time they noticed she was gone it would be too late.

7. Come Awake by David Crowder Band (5.08)

He groaned and rolled over. Was it Tuesday already? Looking at the calendar on his desk he realised that it was actually Thursday. He didn't know where the days had gone any more. Considering he spent his time sleeping or staring into space it was ridiculous that time seemed to be moving this fast. It was like the whole world was moving on around him and he was just stationary in a little bubble of his own. There was a tray of food left by his mother sitting on the desk. It looked wonderful but he just wasn't hungry any more. He hadn't felt hungry since that day. He was numb. He knew that this wasn't what_ he_ would have wanted to happen but he couldn't help it. He said a silent apology inside his head and drifted back into his bubble.

The next time he awoke it was five days later. There was more food sitting on the desk. This time he forced himself off the bed and onto the chair and began to pick at it. It was time for him to wake up. Fred wouldn't have wanted him to sleep his life away. It was time.

8. Call me Irresponsible by Frank Sinatra (2.55)

He winked as he handed a small collection of George's pranks to little Lily. Maybe it was irresponsible of him. It was definitely going to get him into trouble. Somehow he didn't seem to care anymore. When he was younger he had been so bent on avoiding trouble and irresponsibility. He saw now that he had been stuck up and annoying. Maybe it was irresponsible but he wanted to make sure that his children and his family's children grew up with the fun that he had missed out on through his stuck up attitude. Maybe it was irresponsible but it was fun.

9. Shout to the North by Passion (6.22)

Away down in the South of England a young girl lent on her bedroom windowsill. She looked north and sighed quietly. Her last brother had just left for school. She was finally alone. As a very little girl she had wished for fewer brothers. She had wished to be an only child. Now that she was alone in the house with just her parents for company she realised just how much she loved her brothers and how quiet the house was without their rambunctious company. She sighed again. She had to admit it. She was lonely.

Away down in the South of England a young girl lent on her bedroom windowsill looking out through the open window. She watched the family owl wing his way towards Hogwarts and smiled. He carried the most important letter she had ever written in his talons. He carried her ticket to adventure and fun. Best of all, he carried her ticket to her family. It was finally her turn. She had written out her acceptance with her best ink, in her best handwriting. She had addressed the envelope herself and then she had given it to Errol and sent him on his way with a joyful face. She was finally going to go to school with her brothers. She wouldn't be the one left behind this year. She wouldn't be alone any more.

10. In Me by Casting Crowns (4.45)

The emotions coiled around her heart and choked up her throat. She couldn't cry. She couldn't shout or scream. She couldn't do anything but stand there and stare. There was no way it was true. It just couldn't be. She was finally free of him. She could move on with her own life. She could be whoever she wanted, do whatever she wanted. But he had loved her once, in his own way. It hadn't been his fault. And she had loved him once and loved him still, however much she hated him also. Love and hate, happiness and sorrow warred within her and created a maelstrom so powerful it took her breath away. She couldn't do anything but stare and his body in shock. The storm in her was too much to do anything else. It was over. For good or bad, it was over. Finally.


End file.
